Proof
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: "I do not believe you will listen to me if I told you. Instead… showing you is a better option…" / [set after gaiden7/700 7]


**Proof  
** xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

.

 **H** ER SHARINGAN was all the Uzumaki could see as she swooshed past him, avoiding him altogether. She would not talk, that was easy to see. Naruto took a heavy breath, shaking his head and slamming his fist against the closest wall he could find.

 _How could Sasuke do such a thing to Sakura? He **knows** how much she loves him!_

All Naruto could think about was slamming his knuckles against his best-friend's face. His vision was practically _tinting_ in red, and he was ready to hurt something. That _someone_ being Sasuke. Taking a heavy breath, Naruto decided that he needed to _find_ Sarada before she did something stupid.

But still, it absolutely was a shock to hear Sarada say that she wanted nothing to do with Sakura now. … That Sarada did not want to save Sakura because of the fact she was not her mother. It was something that made his blood boil. After all, family did not always mean blood…

If it was the case that Sasuke had indeed slept with another woman while he was with Sakura, Sakura still decided to raise Sarada as her own. Naruto could remember when he first met Sarada—a tiny infant. She was so small, and he had never seen Sakura so _happy_.

And even Sasuke… Sasuke looked… well, peaceful. That was something that was rare for him. However, it seemed more common place when it came to Sakura. … And Sarada…

Turning around sharply, Naruto was about to rush out to find Sarada, instead he came face to face with his best-friend. Unable to stop himself from glaring, Naruto glowered and was about to push past.

"Where is Sarada?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head in obvious confusion.

"Oh, you know, she learnt that Sakura-chan isn't actually her mother… well," Naruto was not even focusing on Sasuke. "she ran off. Saying something about not wanting to deal with someone who isn't related to her. Just a, you know, another one of your fuck-ups." And with that, Naruto was about to brush past, but Sasuke placed a hand against his chest, pushing him back.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Pfft, don't act like you don't know," Naruto snapped, his voice low and full of gravel. "You are a fucking cheater! That's all _you_ are! Sakura-chan loves you—you know that _better_ than anyone else does! Then you go and get another girl pregnan—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" came the rude interjection from the now pissed off Uchiha.

Naruto rose a blond brow before scowling. "How can you _not_ know what I'm talking about!? You cheated on Sakura-chan!"

"I've never cheated on Sakura," came the harsh response from the ex-missing-nin. " _Never_."

"Then how about Sarada—"

"Sakura ended up pregnant when we were travelling. We decided to stay until she gave birth, but it was a premature one… so… she ended up giving birth to Sarada before we could return. … Sakura and I returned a while after Sakura had recovered and Sarada was able to be moved," the Uchiha said, glaring down at his friend—his eyes bright with the sharingan.

Naruto shook his head. "How in the hell am I supposed to believe that, Sasu—"

Interrupting once more, Sasuke spat: "Sakura is the only woman I have feelings _like that_ for. Don't you ever fucking think that is not the case. Even after all these years, I have not _touched_ another woman in that manner. Instead, you're getting assumptions from, what… something Suigetsu told you?"

"It was a DNA test—"

Darting past Naruto, Sasuke looked at the computer before scowling even more. "Stupid… he should not have been prying into matters like this."

"So you _do_ have something to h—"

Picking up something, Sasuke turned around and presented it to Naruto. A strand of hair. _Black_ hair.

"This was what was used for Sarada's 'mother's' DNA," reaching his hand up, Sasuke plucked a single thread of his own hair and placed it in the container where substances would be kept.

Doing the same with the other strand, he took away Sarada's and ran the test once more.

 ** _100 percent match confirmed_** , it read.

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed himself, biting into his thumb. "I didn't check—"

But Sasuke was already gone.

.

.

 _Mama lied… Seventh-sama even lied…_

She was running through the forest, darting and zipping through trees and shrubbery. How could people lie to her like this? Even her _mother_.

 _No… she isn't my mother… that red-haired woman is. Why didn't Papa tell me?_

Tears dripped down her face as her pace was kept at a maximum. She sobbed softly, winding past overhanging branches. Everything in her life had been a _lie_. She thought that her 'mother' was protection. But that was far, far from the truth.

Very far.

She felt a force grasp onto her leg, pulling her down. Her eyes picked up on purple chakra as she fell from the tree tops. Letting out a scream, she plummeted because of the force. But instead, she stopped _falling_. She was being held up by the _odd_ looking robotic arm.

It gently lowered her, and she saw black clothing as she looked up. Her _father_.

Sneering, the girl dusted herself off as the purple claw dissipated into thin air. "Why did you come after me?" she was cold; bitter. She had to be.

She was breaking; shattering.

Like glass.

Or a porcelain doll.

"You're my child," the Uchiha said, looking down at her with _odd_ crimson eyes. "You're also a target."

Laughing brokenly, the girl smirked at her father as if it was the most amusing thing she had heard in years. "Really? I think the latter is the only reason why _you're_ here. You don't care. You don't even care about your _wife_. … Well, that's if she actually _is_ your wife. Who knows? Maybe that red-haired woman is your real wife, as she is my _real_ mother, after all. Or do you have _other_ children elsewhere?"

"Tch," Sasuke crouched down so that they were at the same height. "Really… you're so determined for a fake test to be truthful."

"Fake?" she murmured, before showing off a heart-wrenching smile. "It showed that Mama isn't…" she shook her head. "Whatever, that woman can _die_ for all I care."

Turning her head, Sarada heard something _surprisingly_ like a low growl.

She looked back at her father and noted that he was angry. Extremely angry. His dark eyebrows were drawn, and his dark red eyes were spinning in their sockets. He looked furious. Agitated. To anyone, it could be seen that he had a literal _murderous_ aura.

However, Sarada did not care.

She was not scared.

What would _he_ do?

Hurt her? Unlikely. Though, he would not be able to hurt her much more than he already has, as well as the pain he has forced her to go through.

She wished she never met her father; never had the thoughts of wanting to know him. Everything would have been _easier_ that way.

But she was an Uchiha, after all, and Uchihas do not like living a life of lies.

"Die, huh?" his eyes were spinning more so. "I wonder…" his face was devoid of emotion. _Nothing_. "… if you even understand what dying even is?"

"Heh," she shook her head. "Dying? I know what it is. At least that lying _onna_ would be out of my life."

"Your mother raised you," Sasuke snarled, his voice unable to contain the boiling rage he was going through. "She raised you for twelve years. Without my help."

"She is too kind," Sarada said in kind.

"Ah, I cannot argue with that," he closed his eyes, before reopening them with a _completely_ different pattern in his red eyes. "I do not believe you will listen to me if I _told_ you. Instead… showing you is a better option…"

Sarada, not understanding, was about to ask, instead, she gazed into his eyes, and felt her body slip and fall. Only to feel arms catch her and gently lay her down.

.

.

 _"What did you want to talk to me about, Sasuke-kun?" the roseate asked, turning her head towards the raven-haired man as she cut up some potato and placed the pieces into a large pot._

 _Feeling his stomach flutter nervously, the Uchiha reached forward and pulled her into his embrace, plucking the knife out of her hand._

 _"I have something to ask," he said, looking down at her as she turned around in his arms._

 _He noticed the beautiful green of her eyes as they studied one another. He knew that she could see everything on his face right then and there. It was all in the eyes—_ his _eyes. After all, he was rather expressive when he wanted to be. There was also the fact that his cheek felt like it was_ burning _._

 _Gripping onto her arm, he leaned down so that she could no longer gauge his reaction. Using his only arm, he pulled her close and dropped his head on her shoulder._

 _"Hn… come with me," he stated, kissing her shoulder._

 _"H—Huh?" came the surprised gasp from his girl-friend._

 _Smirking lightly at her adorable reaction, he pulled back and saw that she was blushing heavily. Embarrassment was evident on her features, and he wanted nothing more than to make her blush_ even more _. Still, now was not the time for that._

 _"Come. With. Me," he said, breaking each word up. "You said you wanted to come with me?"_

 _"I… I did," she nodded. "But I didn't think that you'd—"_

 _Sasuke smirked at her once more. He_ knew _she would agree with him, anyways. "Kakashi will be fine with it… we can just say it's a_ mission _."_

 _"That's… lying," she said, feeling him lift her up onto the table, brushing away the potatoes at the same time (somehow)._

 _"Not really… we'll help some people… some war devasted civilians… as well as having time on our own," Sasuke said, pressing his forehead against his lover's. "Still… it'd be good for that mental health clinic of yours, Sakura."_

 _"I know," she said, nodding her head. "I want to help them… war devastated orphans."_

 _"I know," he echoed, smirking at her. "So… is it a yes?"_

 _"Mochiron."_

.

.

Sasuke sighed, dropping his head. He would feel all the memories he was bringing forth for her view. Still, it was something she needed to see. Pulling his daughter onto his lap, Sasuke glanced down at her, noting absently that she definitely looked a lot like her mother does… a lot.

Feeling the first memory end, he allowed his thoughts to replay the next one.

.

.

 _She had been sick. Really sick. Throwing up constantly and having fevers and not being able to eat. It was something that was shocking to him, and he was getting more and more worried. Very worried. He eyed her as she rested in bed. Under his protection, as always._

 _He wondered what it was that she had caught, and he hoped that it was not something that could kill her. He would not know what to do with himself if that were the case. Moving closer, not even caring if he got sick, he dropped himself onto the bed, right next to her._

 _"Sasu…ke…kun…" she croaked, looking behind her. "Don't… you'll get sick…"_

 _Tucking a piece of pink hair behind her ear, and leaning down to press a feathery kiss against her cheek, he breathed out. "I really don't care."_

 _The roseate smiled and leaned into his body, feeling protected in his arms—well,_ arm _. "Thanks… Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sighing heavily, Sasuke allowed himself to sleep by her side._

.

.

 _It had been a few days since then, and Sakura had finally been able to wander around. She had said that she needed to go to the medicine store in the small village they were residing in. Of course, Sasuke followed her, even though she had practically told him she would be fine. However, he was too worried for her._

 _What if she got sick on the way?_

 _What if she was attacked?_

 _He did not want to leave her alone, especially if it mean that she could be potentially harmed. In a normal situation, he would not be as… well, protective, but she was sick. In other words, susceptible to being attacked or harmed in some way or another. Weaker, as bad as that sounded._

 _However, she put her foot down when she said she needed to go into the pharmacy on her own. So, Sasuke did listen, but kept strict guard outside of the store._

 _He leant against the wooden columns of the store, making sure everyone who entered and exited was not someone he suspected could bring harm to Sakura._

 _Finally, after what felt like hours, Sakura had exited with a small, plastic bag. When he asked for what it was, she had just replied that it was some medicine that would help her get better a lot quicker._

 _Still, he followed her back to their hotel room so she could rest once more_.

.

.

 _"I have to go to the toilet," she said, unwrapping herself from his embrace._

 _Sasuke groaned in response, glancing down at her as she swivelled her way out of his arms. Rolling over and stretching his arms out (when Sakura had hopped off the bed), Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. He heard the sound of the door_ click _as she went inside of the connecting bathroom._

 _After ten minutes, he was starting to get worried, so he stood up. But before he could ask if Sakura was fine, she had darted out, a smile on her face. The first_ really big smile _he had seen since she had gotten sick._

 _"What…?" he watched her, unable to finish his sentence as she waved a pink stick in front of him._

 _His eyes narrowed as she handed him the little stick and he saw that there was a little 'plus' sign. A pregnancy test…? Was Sakura…?_

 _"I'm pregnant," Sakura said with a large grin._

 _His dark eyes widening a fraction, he pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth, dropping the little stick. As their kiss ended, his hand trailed south to her stomach, and he exerted the tiniest amount of chakra into the palm of his hand, feeling the flutter of a_ baby's _chakra respond to him._

 _"No way…" he murmured out, repeating the action twice more before looking back at her._

 _"Well…" she watched him, placing her hand over the top of his own hand. "Are you happy?"_

 _"Yes," he nodded his head, leaning in to kiss her once more._

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"Sakura…"_

 _Sasuke gently hold the little baby girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and she was resting quietly. Her little fingers were wrapped around the blanket's edges._

 _"She looks like you," Sakura murmured softly, looking over at her husband who was mesmerized with the little girl._

 _"Iie," Sasuke shakes his head. "More like you. Beautiful…"_

 _The roseate sat up a little, reaching for the little one. Complying, Sasuke handed her over to her mother with the utmost care. He smiled at Sakura; a genuine smile._

 _"What should we call her?" Sakura asked, poking the newborn's cheek. In response, the little girl twitched but did not awake from her slumber._

 _"Sarada…?" was the instant reply from the Uchiha patriarch._

 _"I like that… The name has the same character as us."_

 _Yes… the 'Sa' character._

 _"Also, the 'ra' can be a remembrance towards Itachi_ ( **1** ) _, correct?" Sakura asked, looking up at her husband with teary eyes._

 _Nodding slowly, Sasuke leaned forwards and kissed a top his wife's forehead. "Thanks, Sakura."_

 _"I love you… and Sarada… I… don't get how I can love you two so much!"_

 _"Same with me…"_

.

.

Opening his, now dark, eyes. Sasuke saw his daughter awake. Tear tracks were still evident, and it made his chest hurt. He was the one who caused this; he knew that. If he had of stayed, Sarada would not be doubting _Sakura_ at that point. Sasuke _wished_ it had of been him. It would have been so much easier. So much.

Instead, his wife is unknowingly being hurt by her daughter. Of course, Sasuke would not be able to tell Sakura what Sarada had said. It would hurt too much for him.

The child looked up, her head still resting on her father's lap. All she saw was a single, sad onyx eye.

Sarada knew everything now.

Her mother was…

 _The things I said_ … the little girl thought, feeling her body shake at remembering. _I'm so sorry, Mama_.

Crying out softly, her father pulled her up and wiped her eyes. Sasuke watched with a solemn expression. He knew that this sort of reaction was one that would have occurred, still… it did not mean that it did not hurt.

"Then why—"

"It was _my_ hair, Sarada," Sasuke said softly, answering her question before she even had the time to fully answer it. "Suigetsu had supposed that it had something to do with Karin. Still… it was a completely different colour…" shaking his head, Sasuke pulled away.

"Papa…"

Standing up, Sasuke glanced down at his child. "Even if your mother was _not_ your mother, she was still the one who raised you all these years, Sarada," it was a repeat of what he had stated before. "If Karin was your mother, then she would have been an even lousier parent than I am."

"Why…?" she asked, hoping to get an answer from him this time. "Why did you leave us? If you love Mama… and me… then why…?"

"For a better future," Sasuke said, knowing better than to lie or to dismiss her at that moment. She deserved to know everything. "For you… There was… an enemy around. It needed to be stopped, or it would affect _you_ later on. Those enemies we're facing now, it has to do with them… at least, they appear to be a part of it."

The man shook his head. "It doesn't at all make up for me leaving the both of you. If there was any other way, then I would have. For that, I really am sorry, Sarada."

The child's eyes widened in absolute shock. "Nani?"

Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry… so sorry for everything, Sarada."

"Papa… C… Can we find Mama?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, turning his head back in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout.

.

 _Fin_

.

( **1** )—Hm… so, the "ra" and "chi" characters are very similar. Hence why it can be supposed that Sarada was named this way to respect Itachi.

.

.

And the shock factor continues with Naruto Gaiden chapter 7~! Oh yes, I am on board with Karin **not** being Sarada's mother. Everything's too messed up. Though, it should be noted that Naruto never saw Sakura pregnant, but I would suppose that he **knew** she was, especially if Sakura ended up pregnant when she and Sasuke were travelling. Of course, definitely not canon (maybe) so don't take this as being one hundred percent what happened (at least I hope you guys wouldn't).

Well, now that I got **this** out of my system, I'm all good.

Baaaiii.


End file.
